


Public Display of Affection

by AlphaSoloMakesMeHorny



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, Girl Penis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 18:56:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18971068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaSoloMakesMeHorny/pseuds/AlphaSoloMakesMeHorny
Summary: Things get heated between Tobin and Christen inside of a women's restroom.





	Public Display of Affection

**Author's Note:**

> Someone recommended Tobin/Christen public sex scene, so here it is. Thanks for reading, and reviews are appreciated. Thanks!!! Oh, and I'm so happy Ali Krieger is on the World Cup roster!!!!!!!!

“Hey baby.” Tobin whispers into my ear as she wraps her arms around me. I jump a little and turn around.

“Hey. You scared me!” I say.

“Sorry.” Tobin says. She gives me a couple of kisses. I slip my hands under Tobin’s shirt and lightly scratch her abdominal muscles. She lets out a moan against my lips and deepens the kiss.

“Fuck.” I mumble. I’m usually calm, cool, collected and in control; but ever since getting with Tobin a little over two months ago, I’ve become a bumbling mess of hormones.

Tobin moves her kisses down to my neck. She lightly bites down, and I let out a moan as she starts sucking on a spot right below my left ear.

“Do you have any idea what you do to me Christen?” Tobin asks me.

“I’m so in love with you.” Tobin says.

“I…I love you too.” I mumble. She smiles at that and grabs my hand. She drags me towards the women’s restroom. Once there, she pushes open the door and pulls me inside the restroom.

She pushes me against the door, locks the door and presses our lips together. The kiss quickly escalates. I grab a fistful of Tobin’s shirt and pull. She lifts her arms up and we separate long enough to remove her shirt.

“I love your body.” I whisper. I flip our positions and press Tobin against the door. We make out for a few seconds, before I pull away and start kissing my way down Tobin’s neck. She pulls at my shirt. I take it off and toss it on the floor. We take our bras off and resume kissing.

I pull away and kiss my way down Tobin’s neck again. She grabs my hip and lets out a moan. I bite down and then suck on the spot I just bit.

“You’re so fucking beautiful Tobin. So, fucking hot.” I kiss my way down to her nipples. I take the right one into my mouth and start to gently massage her left breast.

Seconds later, I release her right nipple and take the left nipple into my mouth. She brushes my hair over my shoulder and grips my hip even tighter.

“You’re everything Christen. I’m so lucky to have you.” Tobin says. I stand up and press our lips together a few times, before dropping to my knees. I slowly pull Tobin’s pants down. I gently rub the growing bulge in her boxer briefs for a few minutes.

Before Tobin and I started dating, I had never been with a woman who was intersex, so the first time I gave Tobin oral sex, I was quick with my movements, rushed, and uncoordinated. Tobin, being the beautiful woman she is, understood and was patient the first time we made love.

I pull Tobin’s underwear down, freeing her prominent seven-and-a-half-inch erection. I gently cup her balls and start to play with them as I take her penis into my mouth.

“Oh, fuck Christen.” Tobin mumbles.

I slowly take more and more of her into my mouth, relaxing my throat, until all seven and a half inches are down my throat.

“Fuck, I love it when you deepthroat me.” Tobin whispers. I pull away and stroke her penis a couple of times, before taking her into my mouth again.

After a few minutes, my knees start to get tired, so I stand up and start pulling the rest of my clothing off. Tobin doing the same. Once we’re both naked, Tobin picks me up and presses me against the door. She presses our lips together and reaches her right hand between us. She grabs her penis and gently inserts the head inside of me. I let out a noise I’ve never made before and mumble the word please.

I got an IUD a little over a year ago, due to some issues I was having with bleeding in between periods, so Tobin and I have never had to use condoms. We both get tested regularly for STD’s and we were both clean before we started having sex.

Tobin slowly thrusts the rest of the way into me and the both of us let out a moan. I pull her into a kiss. We make out for a few seconds. Tobin pulls away and mumbles…

“Can I move?” Into my left ear. I nod and mumble…

“Yes.”

Tobin pulls out slowly, then with a sharp thrust of her hips she’s inside of me again. I let out a moan and a small whine.

“Quit teasing. We don’t have time for teasing.” I whisper into her left ear. She just chuckles and starts fucking me with earnest.

A few minutes later, I bite down on her left shoulder to stifle a moan.

“I’m close. Fucking god, don’t stop.” I whisper. Tobin presses me even harder against the door and reaches a hand in between us. She starts gently playing with my clit.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck.” I groan into her shoulder as I cum. Tobin helps me ride it out for a few seconds, before her hips still and she shoots her load inside of me.

A few seconds later, Tobin gently pulls out of me and sets me down. She kisses my nose, lips and neck, before grabbing my clothes and handing them to me.

“Thanks. I love you.” I mumble as I start getting dressed.

“I love you too. So much.” Tobin says. Once we’re dressed, we exit the bathroom and make our way back to our table.

Trying new things used to give me anxiety; but now that I have Tobin at my side, to try new and exciting things with, I’m no longer anxious. I’m so lucky to have Tobin.


End file.
